


Family Matters

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Romance, Slow Romance, Supreme Family, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: There is not much Stephen Strange knows about Tony Stark, aside from the obvious. Billionaire, superhero, scientist. Sometimes their paths cross when Stephen helps the Avengers.Stephen never cared much. Until one faithful day he sees Tony with his young child Peter at the pediatrist. Seeing how he cradles his son in his arms, strikes something in Stephen.Peter is shy and antsy around everyone who isn't his father. Surprisingly though he warms up towards Stephen.(Basically papa!Tony with his son Pete, who meets Stephen)





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a fic with toddler!Peter. I hope he comes accross as adorable as I wanted him to be :D   
> Also this is more of a fluffy family-centric piece. Stephen can't help it and falls for Tony's and Peter's combined charm ♥
> 
> This was written for the IronStrange bingo.

Stephen knows Tony Stark. Of course he does, everyone knows him. Even before he turned into a Sorcerer he knew him, and now even more. Occasionally their paths meet after all. But he doesn’t know more than the most necessary. Not because he has no interest, but because he refuses to follow any gossip sites. He doesn’t believe them, he has been their target too when he was the young and popular Doctor Strange and part of the glamorous society.

Frankly, Stephen gives a shit about most gossip papers.

He knows the basics about Tony though. His work, his research, his superhero status. His research interests him in particular as he is a man of science too. He doesn't have Tony’s genius brain, but he does have a photogenic memory and he loves to study. He is a perfectionist too, so he has read quite some scientific articles about Tony’s work and research.

Since Stephen was forced into taking up his role as Sorcerer Supreme obviously their paths crossed several times on a working basis too. Different work of course.

About his private life however Stephen doesn’t know much. He was never one to pry into others’ lives.

This is until he stumbles over Tony Stark at one of the most unusual places ever.

The pediatrician. Dr. Harry Nelson.

Stephen has visited an old friend. Since his accident he has learned that most of his contacts were rather shallow. And since becoming a sorcerer his social life has been reduced to a minimum. That is if you count hanging out with Wong and occasionally working with the Avengers a social life. Stephen has also learned that he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t miss these people in his life, because they didn’t mean anything to him, and he didn't mean anything to them.

Harry however is an exception. He knows him since he was a kid. He marks the only person from his old life who he still seeks contact with.

“I will prescribe him a light syrup against his coughing. The fever should go down now. Don’t worry, Mr. Stark.”

“Thank you, Doctor Nelson.” Tony smiles, cradling a toddler in his arms. He turns, eyes catching Stephen immediately. “Oh,” he says, nothing more.

Stephen nods politely. He is incognito after all. Unlike Tony not everyone in his life knows who he is. Tony catches on pretty fast though, he only smiles slightly and bids his farewell.

“Do you know each other?” Harry asks curiously once Tony left.

Stephen just shrugs. “He is Tony Stark. And Iron Man.”

“Yes,” Harry laughs. “But here is just a dad.” When Stephen blinks, Harry raises his eyebrows. “Occasionally it would benefit you to visit a few gossip sites, Stephen.”

~~~

When Stephen appears at the battle ground formerly known as Central Park he comes right at the moment when Captain America crashes against the wall of an old building, and Iron Man aka Tony tries to stop a bridge from collapsing.

“Need help?” he asks casually once he reached the rest of the group, pulling his eyebrows up.

Natasha rolls her eyes. Vision however just smiles slightly. “Well, if you have a few minutes you could help one of these two.”

“While the rest of us rips off some ugly alien heads,” Natasha comments.

Stephen’s gaze shifts from Steve to Tony. And then just like that he decides to help Tony first. He just can’t get it out of his head anymore. The way Tony cradled this small child, how his hand held the boy’s head softly, his expression warm and loving. He is sure tony has never shown this kind of expression to anyone else in his entire life.

He can’t quite describe the feeling, but if he had to name it… he would call it sentimentality.

The picture of Tony and his son reminds him of feelings he has lost long ago, the person he was once many years ago when his dreams and wishes were less shallow. Way before he became a sorcerer and also way before he turned into renowned and arrogant Doctor Strange, the neurologist.

~~~

“Are you leaving already? Why don’t you join us for the meeting?”

Stephen blinks when he hears a voice behind him. His eyes catch James Rhodes immediately, he hasn’t talked much to him up to now. Just knows he is Tony’s best friend. He wonders why all of a sudden he approaches him. “You want me to join?” Stephen asks, surprised. “Why? I am not an Avenger. I’m just here...occasionally, when it suits my purpose.”

“Well, could a well join then,” Rhodey stays. “you are already here anyways.”

Stephen raises his eyebrows, gaze still on the man in front of him. “I didn’t help Stark to be part of the team.”

Rhodey shrugs. “Honestly, I don’t care why you did it or what reasoning you had or if it benefited you in any ways. You helped him. I don’t need to know more.” Rhodey tilts his head. “And if you need an excuse for joining just tell everyone you are coming because of the food.”

Stephen sighs. “Fine,” he gives in.

~~~

At least Rhodey was right with one thing: There is food. Tony has ordered loads of pizza and sandwiches for them.

“Is it okay if I pay you cash?” Stephen asks him in a quiet moment.

Tony looks at him in surprise. “What?”

“You ordered all that food and payed in advance,” Stephen states, dumbfounded.

“Strange,” Tony rolls his eyes. “Be my guest.”

“But why?”

Tony shrugs. “I have the most money here.”

“So what?” Stephen blinks. “Just because you are a billionaire doesn’t mean you owe the whole team food. This is pizza, not a five course Michelin menu.” He pauses when he sees Tony’s confused look. “Am I the only one making such a fuss about this?”

“Kind of, yes,” Tony grins.

“This is not right,” Stephen argues.

“Listen,” Tony sighs. “It’s not like anyone is taking advantage of me. It’s true that they kind of got used to it, but I also like doing it.”

Jesus. Annoyance flashes through Stephen’s eyes. But he figures there is no reasoning with Tony. He is even more stubborn than he himself.. “Next time at least let me contribute something. Some salad or whatever.”

Tony snorts. “Well, I can’t stop you.”

He sounds flippant, but Stephen’s skilled ears decipher a hint of joy and thankfulness, and a barely visible smile on Tony’s face.

They are in-midst of analyzing the last attack when the door to the meeting room opens a bit, but no one steps inside.

“Come on in,” Steve says politely to invited their shy visitor.

Nothing.

“Is there someone?” Natasha asks carefully.

Again, there is silence. Tony frowns slightly. “Peter?” he finally asks. “Is it you, sweetheart?”

The door opens further with a slight screeching sound and the small boy peeks inside. He looks sleepy, his hair a mess and he has a teddy-bear under his arm. “Papa?”

Tony shows him a genuine smile. “Come,” he says, opening his arms.

The boy happily obliges, rushing towards Tony and letting him lift him up to settle on Tony’s lap. “Let me guess,” Tony says fondly. “You couldn’t sleep and tricked your nanny to sneak away?”

Peter hides his face in Tony’s shirt, making Tony grin slightly.

“Hey, Petey,” Rhodey hands him a cookie. “Are you hungry?”

Peter grabs it immediately.

“What do we say now?” Tony prompts him softly.

“Thank you, Uncle James,” Peter mutters shyly before he goes back into hiding in Tony’s arms.

Rhodey looks like he is about to melt at the overload of cuteness. Stephen himself has to fight hard not to sigh softly at the adorable picture in front of him.

Tony looks at them thoughtfully. “And now? Peter is half asleep, but he will wake up the instant I put him in his bed.”

Vision smiles slightly. “That’s just understandable, considering everything.” He pauses. “I would offer to take him and stay with him, but he only stays with you.”

Steve nods. “We could postpone the meeting,” he suggests.

Before anyone else can say something Stephen feels something around his neck tug. “No, seriously?” he asks in surprise when the cloak tugs at him. Stephen sighs. “Fine,” he agrees.

It’s all the encouragement the mighty cloak of levitation needs to fly off to Tony and his baby boy. He pokes Peter slightly. For a moment it’s silent, then Peter laughs happily, trying to grab the fabric with his small hands.

“This could work...” Stephen muses.

“I can’t give my child into the non-existent hands of a jacket,” Tony argues.

“It’s the cloak of levitation,” Stephen points out. “Your son is safer with him than with anyone else.”

Tony wavers obviously, the look in his eyes torn.

“You know what, I’ll accompany you and the cloak to Peter’s room. Let’s settle him there and leave the cloak with him,” Stephen offers.

Tony nods tentatively. “Alright, let’s try it.”

~~~

“He is sweet,” Stephen says while he follows Tony through the building, and it sounds only half as awkward as he thought it would.

“Yes, he is,” Tony smiles. “He is a bit antsy though and scared when I leave him alone for too long.”

“How come?” Stephen asks.

Tony blinks at him. “You don’t know? Every gossip paper around the world covered the story.”

“I’m sorry,” Stephen shrugs. “I don’t read any gossip.”

“You don’t say?” Tony raises his eyebrows. He grins. “You are almost an extinct species.”

“I know,” Stephen smirks.

Once they reached Peter’s room, Tony turns towards Stephen. “I need my hands now. Could you hold Peter for a moment?”

“Won’t he wake up and cry then?” Stephen asks.

Tony sighs. “Probably. But we have to try.”

Stephen nods, accepting the little bundle. He feels Peter’s head against his neck. When was the last time he held a child? Did he ever?

Peter blinks his eyes open and for an instant both Stephen and Tony hold their breathes. Peter looks at Stephen, a frown on his cute face.

“Hey there,” Stephen stutters. “I’m Stephen.”

“Steve?”

“No, Stephen. The cooler one.”

Peter purses his lips. “A beard!”

“Yes, I have a beard,” Stephen smiles.

Tony raises his eyebrows when Peter drifts into sleep again without throwing a tantrum. “Miracles.”

~~~

The rest of the meeting goes undisturbed though Stephen can see the hidden nervousness in Tony’s eyes. And the relief once they wrap everything up and head home or to their rooms. Stephen accompanies Tony once more to get back the cloak. “You know,” he hears himself say, much to his own surprise. “If you ever need anything, you can tell me.”

Huh? Where did that come from!?

Tony seems to think the same because he throws him a glance. The look in his eyes a mix out of surprise, anger, hostility, embarrassment. Stephen doesn’t quite understand what he said that was so wrong. Then Tony’s expression is even again. “I don’t need any pity,” Tony states with a flat voice.

Stephen raises his eyebrows. “Why should I pity you?”

Tony blinks before realization dawns on him. “You really don’t read any gossip at all?”

“I thought I was clear two hours ago when I told you,” Stephen states. “As far as I am concerned my speech is pretty clear.”

Tony sighs. “Peter’s mother and I weren’t together for long, but Peter was always very important to me. I hid his existence for a while to protect him and to give us a more private life. Half a year ago his mother however killed herself.” He says all of it in a matter-of-fact tone, like it doesn’t affect him, but Stephen doesn’t need to be a therapist to know it does.

“Shit,” he says. “That sucks. Poor kid.”

Tony looks at him, surprised first, then a small smile curls around his lips. “Yes, that sucks,” he agrees.

“The offer is still up,” Stephen points out. “I can drop by whenever you need me.”

This time Tony’s reaction is way less hostile. “Do you even have time for that?” he asks. “Aren’t you meeting your friends?”

Stephen raises one of his eyebrows. “I am sure _you_ read gossip news, don’t you?”

Tony blushes.

“Then I’m sure it didn’t leave your attention that Stephen Strange, formerly famous neurologist, has disappeared from the public eye.” He pauses. “Not that I miss it though.”

“Same,” Tony grins. “Peter is the perfect excuse to decline party invitations.”

“Who would have thought...” Stephen’s voice trails off. That the happy-go-lucky playboy Tony Stark would be a single parent and stop going to parties.

“Yes, who would have thought.”

~~~

Tony calls him sooner than Stephen expected him to (frankly, he didn't expect him to call at all). “I’m sorry for bothering you,” Tony’s voice sounds something between embarrassed and amused.

“You are not bothering me,” Stephen points out and puts his newspaper aside. He was literally bored to death.

“Peter wants to talk to you.”

Stephen blinks. “Excuse me?”

“Pete, he said he wants to talk to you,” Tony chuckles. “Just so you know, you are going to be invited to his birthday party.”

“You are kidding me?” Stephen asks in disbelief.

“Not at all, Peter is standing right next to me and insists that you are his guest. Right Pete?”

From the distance Stephen can hear a child’s voice and some  giggling . Then there is some  rustling to be heard. 

“Stephen…?”

Stephen sits up straight. “Peter? Hello!”

There is a longer pause, and a whispered exchange at the other side of the phone. He can hear Tony’s voice, encouraging him to just ask Stephen.

“You and Cloaky, will you come to my party?” Peter finally asks.

He has no idea when this birthday party is supposed to happen, but no matter when and how, he doesn’t have the heart to say no. “Yes, I am happy to come, Peter. Thank you.”

When Tony is at the other end of the phone again, he laughs, barely audible, but he does.

“I can’t believe I said yes,” Stephen mutters.

“Peter has his way to ask for his wishes,” Tony says mercilessly. “I’ll mail you the time and date later that day.” He pauses. “You do have an email address, have you?”

“Yes, Stark, I’m not living in the Middle Age.”

“Considering it’s you I wasn’t certain,” Tony teases.

Stephen heaves a sigh. “What does he actually want as a present?”

“He will be happy about anything out of plush or chocolate,” Tony chuckles. “If you can’t come up with an idea, just use some magic tricks. Or buy him a magic construction kit for kids.”

“I’m going to hang up now,” Stephen says, tone something between irritation and amusement.

~~~

Stephen doesn’t know how the heck it happened, but three days later he is suddenly involved in the party planning.

It probably started with Wong coincidentally meeting Tony when the latter was about to order a gigantic birthday cake for Peter. How it went from there to suddenly Stephen making party decoration with Tony and Rhodey… he has no idea.

“How many kids are coming?” Stephen asks after a while.

“10,” Tony answers. “Most of them are from Peter’s kindergarten group.”

“All this fuss for just ten kids?” Stephen asks in disbelief. “Just buy a few bags with chips and let them watch some Disney movies!”

“Forget it,” Rhodey interrupts him with a grin. “There is no reasoning with him when it’s about the kid.”

Tony pouts but doesn’t say anything.

~~~

Seeing Tony interact with his son marks one of the sweetest things ever, Stephen thinks whenever he sees them together. Peter is shy and only seems to open up when Tony is close by.

“He is going to have such a father complex,” Stephen mutters while they are watching Tony set up a game for the kids, being surrounded by a bunch of them.

Rhodey chuckles. “Maybe. But can you really spoil the fun for them?”

Tony looks so happy, it warms Stephen’s heart. “No,” he says.

“I have never seen Tony that happy,” Rhodey points out.

“I understand,” Stephen muses. “But he is scared of losing Peter. And that’s not healthy either.” When Rhodey throws him a glance, he shrugs. “Been a doctor for too long. Can’t just shake it off.”

Rhodey snorts. “I see. If you excuse me, it’s time for the puppet show. I have the main role!”

For the rest of the afternoon Stephen keeps watching them. He enjoys it fairly much although he isn’t really a kid’s person. But he likes Tony. And he likes Peter.

Peter is a sweet child. Because he is rather shy, he is not a loud kid. It’s probably the reason why he is so well-behaved, because Stephen also realizes Tony is hardly telling him off. No matter what.

He can understand why, considering the child’s history. But…

~~~

The only good thing about a kids party is that they have to go to bed early. At 9 PM everyone has left and Peter is sound asleep.

“You know, you are spoiling him rotten, don’t you?” Stephen asks when he grabs a glass with some sort of pink liquid and joins Tony in the living room.

Ah~

It’s so quiet.

“I want him to have good memories,” Tony explains.

Stephen tilts his head, deciding to choose his next words wisely. “He will not love you less, Tony, just because you scold him occasionally. That’s normal and healthy. Don’t be afraid of that.”

Tony looks down at his fingers. “I know,” he says quietly.

“But?” Stephen urges carefully.

“The first memory of my father...” Tony pauses, flexing the muscles of his arms. “I was three, and I dropped something. He slapped me.”

Stephen looks at the ground. He has expected that answer, sadly. “Yeah,” he mutters.

“Yeah,” Tony says.

~~~

“Uncle Stephen!” Peter comes running towards him, only halting shortly when he sees some of the other Avengers.

Stephen picks him up, realizing too late that he is smiling like a dork. He forces a more stoic expression on his face. “Where is your Dad, Peter?”

“He is asleep,” Peter explains casually.

“Asleep?” Steve asks carefully, exchanging a glance with Rhodey. “Is he still in bed, dear?”

“Nope,” Peter shakes his head, suddenly turning shy again and hiding in Stephen’s arms. “On the floor. I think… he is really tired.”

Stephen’s gaze snaps up, his alarm bells ringing. “Did you try to wake him up.”

Peter blinks innocently. “Yes, but he is so sleepy.”

Stephen throws a horrified gaze towards Rhodey, but forces himself to stay calm for Peter’s sake. Peter obviously has no idea what’s going on. “Peter, I will go and wake your Daddy up. Will you stay with Uncle James? Can you do that for me?”

Peter eyes Rhodey carefully.

“Cloaky will play with you.”

“Yes,” Rhodey smiles genuinely. There is no anger or reproach in his expression because Peter is, although less wary around him than the other Avengers, still a bit shy around him. “We can also get some ice cream.”

This wins Peter over. He nods bravely, allowing Rhodey to take his hand and follows him to the kitchen. Meanwhile Stephen and Steve exchange a swift glance, nodding at each other and dashing towards Tony’s room.

It takes Stephen only a few seconds to grasp the situation. Tony is lying on the floor, curled to the side, his face pale, his temples sweaty. “Tony!” he calls out, rushing towards him. He carefully places his head in his lap, feeling his pulse. His heart beats a bit faster than usual but not disconcertingly so. His breath too. Not erratic, but faster. His skin feels warm. He groans slightly when Stephen shifts his body. Good. “Get me a cold towel, Steve.”

Steve nods, relief on his face that he is able to do something. He is back in less than a minute, handing Stephen a towel drenched in ice cold water.

Stephen takes it and carefully wraps it around Tony’s neck, pressing the tip of it against his temples. Tony stirs slightly, eyes fluttering open. “Cold,” he mutters.

Stephen turns to Steve. “Call his doctor, just in case.”

Steve nods and leaves them alone for a moment. Stephen touches Tony’s cheek carefully. “Are you here with me?”

“Stephen?” Tony mutters.

“Yes.” He rubs his thumb over his cheek soothingly. “Take it slow.”

“What...” Tony grimaces. “Happened?”

“Well, why don’t you tell me?” Stephen urges. “I just found you here.” He helps Tony to sit up a bit, noting how his eyes are glassy. His motoric abilities however seem to work.

“I don’t know,” Tony frowns. “I wanted… to get something.. out of my room.”

“What?”

“My notebook,” Tony answers shakily. “Then suddenly everything went black.”

Memory works well too.

“You have a fever, Tony, you are exhausted.” Stephen helps Tony up and makes him sit in his bed. “You probably didn’t eat or drink enough either and pushed yourself too much. Does that sound familiar?”

Tony winces slightly under Stephen’s sharp glance. “Maybe...”

“Stephen lets out an exasperated sigh. “Let’s get you checked first before I yell at you.”

~~~

Two hours later Stephen is relieved to hear from Tony’s doctor that he is okay, but needs his rest. Stephen even gets a hand on the medical file, thanks to still being… a doctor… if only by name. Peter meanwhile is settled with Rhodey and the cloak.

Hence Stephen decides to go and check on Tony and see if he needs anything. To his surprise though no one answers his knock against the door, and when he peeks inside Tony’s room is empty.

For a moment Stephen wonders where he went off to before a flash of annoyance hits him.

Can’t be! Can it?

Obviously it can, because he finds Tony in his workshop, working on a small robot.

“Drop that immediately,” he huffs without further greeting. “And then go to bed!”

Tony spins around in surprise. “Stephen?”

“Yes, though you can also call me the voice of reason.” He frowns. “Bed. Rest. You need it!”

Tony furrows his eyebrows. “I’m okay.”

“No you are not.” Stephen crosses his arms in front of his body, eyes fixed on Tony with a steely glare. “And before you argue, I know by fact that you aren’t. Two hours ago you collapsed, if I may remind you.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” Tony says gruffly. “I almost forgot.”

“Seems like it, or you wouldn't be jeopardizing your health. What is even so important that you have to do it right now?”

“I promised Peter...” Tony shifts under Stephen’s scrutinizing glance. “to make a little robot for him.”

Stephen sighs. “I can’t believe you.” He raises the folder in his hands. “Do you know what this says?”

“Yes,” Tony grumbles.

“I’ll just briefly remind you.” Stephen opens it. “Fever, dehydration, iron deficiency, malnutrition.” He closes it. “Seriously. You need to watch your health better!”

“I’m fine,” Tony eyes him defensively.

“No you are not.”

“Why do you even bother?” Tony blurts out.

Stephen frowns. “I have no idea why I still bother, considering I’m talking to someone so stubborn!”

“Peter needs me!”

“Yes, exactly,” Stephen snaps. He has had enough of this ridiculous discussion. “He needs you. Do you want him to grow up without you!?He needs his father to be there for him in the next years and not die from fucking exhaustion! Did that finally get into that thick head of yours!?” He pants slight once he has finished his rant.

Tony’s face is pale all of a sudden, he looks away from Stephen. “Fine,” he mutters. “I will go to bed and rest.”

Stephen should feel relieved and glad that he won, but the hurt, sad look in Tony’s eyes haunts him for hours.

He meets Rhodey later in the kitchen, wondering for the nth time why he suddenly feels so at home here and why no one even mentions his presence here anymore.

“How did you do it?” Rhodey asks in interest. “Make Tony stay in bed?”

Stephen sighs. “I yelled at him.”

“I see. But you know…” Rhodey says carefully. “Sometimes that’s what it needs to make Tony listen to his health.”

“Hm,” Stephen sighs, remembering the defeated look in Tony’s eyes.

“You can bring him something to eat,” Rhodey suggests. “We both know he won’t eat anything otherwise.”

Stephen feels thankful that Rhodey just provided him with a good excuse to go and talk to Tony.

~~~

He knocks against Tony’s door and this time he can actually hear someone inside. The response takes a while but eventually Tony breaths out a “Yes?”

Stephen braves himself inwardly and steps inside. Tony is indeed in his bed, he looks bone tired and apparently his fever went up too.

Stephen immediately frowns in worry. “You look bad.”

“Thank you,” Tony grumbles.

“That’s not how I meant it,” Stephen sighs. “I meant to say that you look quite sick. How are you really feeling?”

Tony stays silent.

For a moment Stephen considers what to do, then however he puts the trey with food and tea on the table and takes a chair, pulls it towards Tony’s bed and sits down. “I’m sorry for...” He pauses. “For what I said to you or rather how I said it. For yelling. I was just worried.”

“Why?” Tony breaths out tiredly.

Stephen shrugs. “I don’t know, but somehow you with your stubborn head sneaked into my life. And I kinda like it.”

“I feel tired,” Tony admits all of a sudden. “But to the core tired. I...even… moving my hand, speaking…” His voice trails off.

“That’s the exhaustion,” Stephen says in worry. “You really pushed yourself too much, Tony,” he admonishes, but this time he tries to sound rather soft than reproachful or angry.

“I think you have scolded me enough,” Tony argues weakly.

“I just...” Stephen pauses. “I stand by what I said. You need to watch out for yourself too, especially for Peter’s sake. You are a great father, Tony. And I want you to be one for a long time.” He pauses and smiles slightly. “How about we try to get some food into your system?”

Tony looks like he wants to protest, but then he sighs dramatically. “Just so you will stop lecturing me.”

“Good thing, now I know how to handle you,” Stephen grins when Tony glares at him.

“I’m eating by myself. If you dare to try and feed me, I will bite your fingers off,” Tony threatens.

“Feel free to do so. You can’t do anymore damage to them anyways.” Stephen says with a deadpan expression.

Tony blinks, then gives up with a sigh. “So… what did you bring?”

~~~

He drops by Tony’s place regularly. No one questions why he does it, he even has the feeling that Rhodey for one is glad that he is around because he knows how to handle Peter. Vision has cooked something for the kid, but he refuses to eat it.

Rhodey can’t make him eat either. Hence Stephen takes over the task.

“I don’t want chicken rice, I want ice cream.”

Peter looks at him, eyes wide opened. Puppy eyes. Jeez. “No,” Stephen says calmly. “You eat your rice first, then you can have dessert.”

Peter pouts. “But I want ice cream!”

“No,” Stephen repeats. “And your strategy might work on your uncle James but definitely not on me.”

Peter’s eyes fill with tears, but Stephen bravely ignores them. He lets Peter mope for around half an hour, proceeding with preparing dinner, before he calls him again. “Your dinner is ready,” he says to him, like they didn’t even have a discussion beforehand.

Peter looks at him, and for a moment Stephen braces himself for a tantrum, but… nothing. Peter just grumpily grabs the spoon Stephen is offering him and pads to his chair.

Stephen sighs in relief.

Peter’s mood lights up immediately again, and he starts chatting with Stephen. “I want to see Daddy!”

“Yes,” Stephen smiles. “We will go and see him after dinner.”

“He needs a kissy,” Peter exclaims. “It will make it better!”

“This is a good idea,” Stephen nods, inwardly smiling slightly at how cute this boy is. And after he and Peter cleaned up the kitchen a bit, he picks Peter up, deciding to pay a little visit to Tony. On their way they meet Rhodey.

“Hey you two,” Rhodey states casually, apparently he got used to having Stephen around. “What are you up to?”

“We are giving Daddy a kissy,” Peter explains. He is way more open now towards Rhodey.

“Oh, he will be so happy!”

“Are you coming too, Uncle James?”

Rhodey blinks, then nods. “Of course, let’s visit your Dad.”

Tony is a little surprised when they all march in. He looks a bit better already. The fever went down, just the exhaustion is still stuck to his bones, that’s what he told Stephen. “Daddy!” Peter exclaims, wriggling in Stephen’s arms.

Yeah, can’t win against Dad, Stephen grins, before he lets him down. Peter runs towards Tony and climbs on his bed. Tony smiles dazzlingly, sitting up a bit, and taking Peter in his arms. “Are you here to give me a goodnight kiss?” he asks fondly.

Peter nods vigorously, before he peppers Tony’s face with kisses. Tony laughs happily at that. “See, I’m feeling better already.”

Peter nods contently, turning towards Rhodey expectantly. The latter just raises his eyebrows, then just grins in amusement and sneaks towards Tony’s bed. For a moment he and Tony look at each other, before they start laughing. Rhodey presses his lips against the top of Tony’s head and grins. “To imagine I would one day give you a kissy~”

“How do you feel?” Peter asks.

“I think you need to give me another kiss, Pete” Tony says earnestly. “Just to be sure.”

Peter laughs and presses his lips against Tony’s cheek. “Now you!”

For a split second Stephen thinks he is talking to Rhodey again, but to his shock Peter is looking at him. “But Peter...” Stephen mutters.

“Daddy needs to get a kissy from us to get well again.”

Rhodey just raises his eyebrows and grins, but then turns around to look at the pictures at the wall.

When Stephen approaches Tony he can swear Tony’s cheeks look more flushed than before. It’s not the fever anymore, and the knowledge alone makes Stephen’s heart betray him by beating faster. He bends down, resting his hand against Tony’s shoulder and kissing his forehead.

“Better?” Peter asks hopefully.

Tony looks at Stephen for a moment. “Yes,” he stutters. “Much better.”

Gladly they have no time to feel anymore flustered because Peter chooses this exact moment to argue that he wants to sleep here next to his dad, and not in his own bed. No reasoning seems to help, he just clings to Tony and eventually falls asleep.

Rhodey sighs. “It was obvious he would get more clingy with you being sick.”

“Old fears awakened again,” Tony agrees, sadly.

“On the other hand he is way too adorable,” Rhodey smiles warmly.

Stephen agrees with a chuckle. “One day he might grow aware of how cute he is. That’s the day we need to fear.”

Tony glares half-heartedly. “He will grow into a nice teen.”

“I know,” Stephen says softly.

“We all do,” Rhodey nods. “You are a good father, Tony.”

“Yes, you only need to say no occasionally,” Stephen teases.

Tony glares at him first, but then he laughs too.

~~~

Tony has invited him for dinner, as a thank you for all he did for him. Stephen thinks it isn’t necessary, because he had fun helping, no one asked him to, but Tony insisted on inviting him and Stephen is genuinely happy about it.

When he arrives at the compound he finds just Tony. The table is set for two, and Tony offers him a glass with wine and some appetizers.

“It’s just the both of us?” Stephen asks curiously.

Tony blushes. “Peter went with Steve and Natasha. They are showing him everything at Shield. And then they will pick up his friend Ned and take them for a sleepover at Natasha’s place. Rhodey meets some friends. And… the others are out too.” He looks flustered. “So, yes, it’s just us. Is… is that a problem?”

“Not at all, I actually prefer it that way.”

“Is that so?” Tony asks with a smile.

“Yes,” Stephen returns his smile. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Yes, you can go and sit. I will bring the soup for us.”

Stephen nods before he eyes the plates in the kitchen. “Tony,” he mutters. Did you make this by yourself?”

“I did,” Tony rubs over the back of his head. “Which is why it’s probably going to be very mediocre. I considered ordering something, but it didn’t feel right.”

Stephen’s heart skips a beat. Tony cooked for him? Tony fucking Stark cooked for him!? “I’m sure it will taste great,” he can’t help a smile. “I feel honored, Tony.”

It does. Taste great.

Well, obviously not like a five star restaurant would do it, but the fact alone that Tony cooked it for him, makes the taste so much better.

“I still have dessert,” Tony says while he stands up. An unusually bright smile gracing his face. Before he can walk by Stephen and get them their promised dessert, Stephen catches his wrist. He forgets how much his hands tremble normally, he doesn’t care. “Stephen?” Tony asks, eyes looking at him in surprise.

Stephen blushes slightly. “Sorry,” he mutters, and lets go of Tony’s hand. “I… it’s nothing...”

Tony doesn’t move an inch. “Is that so?” he asks.

“I…” Stephen’s voice trails off, his confidence leaving him completely all of a sudden. But to his surprise he suddenly feels Tony’s warm fingers on his cheek. He looks up and right into Tony’s nervous eyes.

“Please, tell me,” Tony mutters. “I’m not imagining things. It’s not just in my mind.”

“It’s not just in your mind,” Stephen answers promptly.

“I come with an extra package,” Tony stutters. “I have a child.”

Stephen smiles. “You don’t say?”

“And I have issues…”

“So do I.”

“I don’t mind,” Tony tells him.

Stephen raises to his feet, trembling hands reaching out to touch Tony’s cheek softly. “I don’t mind either,” he admits.

Tony shows him a dashing smile, then all his insecurities seem to be wiped away, because he stretches a bit, arms grabbing Stephen’s shoulder, before he pulls him into a kiss. Stephen engages in their kiss happily, his arms wrapped around Tony’s waist, hands folded behind his back to pull him closer.

He feels Tony’s tongue carefully probing, demanding for entrance. Stephen opens his lips, relishing in the way Tony’s lips feel plump yet soft against his, by the way he is demanding and sets the pace. Stephen lets Tony set the pace, eagerly going with the flow. His body tingles slightly, fingers itching. When he can’t hold back anymore, one of his hands moves up to Tony’s neck, gripping it carefully and tilts it backwards. Tony gasps slightly when his body is bent back, and Stephen grasps the chance to smash their lips together again, kissing Tony with all he has. This time it’s him who sets the pace and Tony who succumbs.

They move apart only when they run out of air. Tony’s cheeks are flushed, lips slightly swollen, and Stephen has to fight the urge to kiss him again. “Wow,” Tony mutters. “Now this promises a lot.”

His words strike something in him, his heart jumping faster by the look of desire in Tony’s eyes. The hell with it, Stephen thinks. “You called for it,” he mutters with a soft smirk, before he pulls Tony into another kiss.

~~~

“Stephie!” Peter clings to Stephen’s leg happily.

“What are you?” Stephen mock-complains. “A spider?”

“Right,” Tony grins. “Come, little spider slash monkey. Let’s decorate Stephen’s room.”

“YES!” Peter exclaims and lets go of Stephen. “I will help. I am a super hero too,” he exclaims.

“Of course.” Tony says earnestly. “Then let’s decorate it superhero-style.”

“Do I want to know what kind of style this is going to be?” Stephen asks skeptically.

Tony smirks and winks at Peter, who burst into giggles. “It’s going to be a surprise,” he teases.

“A big surprise!” Peter exclaims.

“You are not painting anything in weird colors, are you?” Stephen asks with a frown.

“Don’t worry, Pete will choose the colors. At the moment he likes baby blue and lilac,” Tony retorts with as much seriousness as he can muster. Stephen’s expression is priceless though, so that he bursts into laughter. Stephen raises his eyebrows in what seems to be an admonishing gesture, but he looks way too amused to pull it off.

He pats Peter’s head. “How about you go and find Uncle Rhodey and ask him for help?”

Peter nods eagerly and runs off. Recently he has opened up a lot more, and is less shy around the people close to him.

Stephen grins, and smacks Tony playfully. “What did I get myself into?” he jokes.

Tony chuckles. “I told you,” he teases. “You only get me as the whole package.”

“Didn’t know the package included Peter _and_ your sass.”

“Oh, you didn’t?” Tony pulls up his eyebrows before he chuckles. “Whom are you kidding?”

“Yes,” Stephen smiles. “Whom am I kidding?”

**Author's Note:**

> Phewwwww, I hope you liked this fic!! I had soooooooo much fun writing it. It somehow started with an image in my mind how Tony holds his sick child in his arms and carefully carries him to the doctor.   
> I don't know how to explain it, but this is one of these fics which just happened and all pieces fell together. :D
> 
> As always your feedback and comments are welcomed and loved! ♥


End file.
